


Timely Cycles

by worldturtling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldturtling/pseuds/worldturtling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Dean hates the idea of talking about past relationships with new ones. He especially hates hearing about exes. He does,however, have one kind of awkward question for Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timely Cycles

“Benny?” He whispers, not sure if the vampire is still awake. One of his thick eyebrows twitch at Dean’s breath so close to his ear though, so that answers that.

“Yeah, Dean?”  He bites his tongue and knows the words he’s about to say will sound callous and immature and maybe a little bit horrible.

“You fell in love with a human chick. What did you do when the uh, once a month problem came around?” He waits for an answer. He feels his face heat up. He doesn’t usually like to bring up ex lovers history. He doesn’t really want to hear about it, just like Benny probably wouldn’t really enjoy hearing about Dean’s.

Benny probably thinks Dean's got some fucked up morbid curiosity going on now. He's not wrong. 

Benny’s face is impassive, doesn’t react to Dean’s question. His eyes are still closed. He might have drifted back to sleep as opposed to answering Dean.

The pause of silence stretches, and Dean feels all at once stupid for asking.

His hand around Dean’s shoulder squeezes. Dean exhales a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding in.

“You bleed more than she ever did.”


End file.
